


jour de pluie

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Nouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	jour de pluie

Louis attend.

Planté devant la fenêtre, il observe les gouttes rouler encore et encore. Il sait que cela ne lui sert à rien, qu’il devrait être ailleurs, en train de se changer les idées mais il ne parvient pas à bouger. Son esprit n’est qu’appréhension.

Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Est-ce qu’il est au chaud, au sec ? Est-ce qu’il a enfin trouvé celle qui lui conviendra ? Qui le fera sourire ? Qui lui fera des câlins quand il ira mal ? Qui l’embrassera quand il aura besoin d’amour ? Qui saura le faire rire pour oublier son trac ? Celle qui remplira sa vie et lui fera oublier que nous sommes là ? Celle qui comblera toutes ses attentes ?

Les questions sont sans fin.

Est-ce qu’elle lui dira qu’elle l’aime ? Est-ce qu’elle lui fera à manger ? Saura qu’il ne dort que sur son côté droit ? Qu’il veut avoir des enfants ?

Depuis deux heures, il est là. Des questions pleins la tête et les yeux pleins de larmes. Si seulement il pouvait… être une femme ou ne le voir que comme son frère. Il ne souffrirait alors pas autant. De le voir partir pour un rendez-vous galant. De le voir sourire à la serveuse ou à la caissière. De l’entendre rire en sachant que ce rire ne sera jamais celui qui lui sera réservé.

Car Niall attends sa princesse, cherche sa princesse. Il n’y a jamais eu de place pour un prince dans cette équation. Et c’est cela qui tue Louis. Le fait que jamais, jamais, Niall ne le regardera comme lui le regarde. Louis est amoureux. « Tomber en amour » serait un terme plus juste. Il ne s’y attendait pas, ne l’envisageait pas, ne le souhaitait pas. Il est tombé amoureux comme on tombe d’une chaise. Brutalement et irrémédiablement. Sans avertissement et sans contrôle.

Il ne s’est pas vu tomber mais ne s’est pas réveillé pour autant en se disant qu’il aimait Niall. Non. Il a suffit d’un geste anodin pour que le sentiment frappe Louis de plein fouet, qu’il réalise qu’il aimait ce jeune homme. Un simple rire et tout avait changé.

Deux ans plus tôt, One Direction était connu. Après une année de folie qui les avait vus devenir mondialement connus, une routine s’était installée. Les interviews s’enchainaient, se confondant dans leur similitude. Toujours les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses données différemment. A cette époque, c’était Liam qui parlait en premier, puis Harry. Les autres n’étaient là que pour les questions personnelles, attendant patiemment que leur tour vienne. Peut être pas si patiemment que cela. Leurs frasques durant les interviews étaient déjà leur marque de fabrique. Leurs rires et leurs blagues, leurs commentaires, parfois désobligeant, étaient attendus. Pour eux, il s’agissait de rendre les choses intéressantes, de passer le temps agréablement. Si cela plaisait au plus grand nombre, c’était un plus.

Pour Louis, cela faisait partie du flot sur lequel il se laissait porter, s’en tenant au conseil de sa famille qui lui disait de vivre ce moment et de travailler dur pour qu’il continue le plus longtemps possible tout en sachant qu’un jour cela s’arrêterait. Cependant, alors qu’il était sur un canapé, coincé entre Zayn et Niall, alors que Liam et Harry blablataient à propos de leur album, Zayn fit une remarque à l’oreille de Niall qui le fit rire. Un Niall qui rit est quelque chose d’usuel, de normal et naturel. C’est à son absence que l’on voit que Niall est préoccupé, inquiet, triste ou malade. Mais ce jour là, Louis écouta vraiment ce rire. Comment il commençait, s’épanouissait, sonnait et s’éteignait. Et transporté par cette mélodie, il observa comment il transformait le visage de Niall. Comment il faisait -briller ses yeux, bougeait ses lèvres et illuminait tout son visage. Et il réalisa le pouvoir de ce rire quand l’interviewer s’arrêta enfin, en souriant, pour savoir pourquoi il avait été stoppé, pour reconnaitre qu’il avait devant lui non pas deux personnes mais cinq êtres humains qui vivaient.

Le rire de Niall fut pour Louis ce jour-là semblable à une révélation. Il le fit se sentir vivant, se rendre compte que le monde tournait, que les gens s’activaient autour de lui et que son propre cœur battait. Il lui fit revivre l’amour de ses sœurs et de ses parents, les émotions qu’ils ressentaient auprès d’eux. Et il lui fit surtout ressentir l’attachement pour ses amis et quasi frères. Il lui fit vivre cet attachement, le vivre vraiment, lui fit prendre le temps de l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. Lui fit voir la beauté de ce sentiment et la profondeur de leur amitié. Il vit la perspicacité et l’ingénuité de Liam, la sensibilité et la timidité d’Harry, l’humour et la folie de Zayn, tout ce qu’ils cachaient aux médias, tout ce qu’ils avaient découverts les uns chez les autres progressivement au cours de cette merveilleuse année. Il lui faisait surtout redécouvrir l’être plein et entier qu’est Niall Horan. Sa joie de vivre qui est à la fois son leitmotiv et sa carapace, son humour et sa sensibilité qui se trahissent par un rire et un sourire, sa capacité à rester à distance tout en étant présent. Sa mauvaise foi aux jeux vidéo, sa faiblesse pour la nourriture, son amour pour la musique, son manque de confiance en lui-même.

Ce rire qui ne dura que trente secondes transforma le regard de Louis. Il lui fit voir ce qu’il avait et combien cela était précieux. Il lui fit aussi voir que ce qu’il ressentait pour Niall était bien plus fort et très différent de ce qu’il ressentait pour les autres membres du groupe. Et il n’avait rien contre ça car quand on aime, tout semble naturel. Avec ce rire, Niall lui avait dévoilé une facette de lui-même qu’il ignorait posséder, celle qui lui faisait aimer inconditionnellement ces garçons comme sa famille. Et avec cette réalisation, Louis expérimenta aussi la douleur de savoir qu’il ne pouvait rien dire. S’il voulait que cette famille fonctionne, et il le voulait plus que tout, ils devaient tous les cinq être égaux. Et les protéger était sa mission première, son but et sa finalité dans la vie. En une minute, il scella sa vie. Un rire et son destin était fixé.

Deux ans plus tard, il avait poursuivi son but, protégeant sa famille, tâchant d’aimer une femme qu’il savait mériter mieux, échouant à lui rendre l’amour inconditionnel qu’elle lui portait et qui lui permit de lui pardonner et d’accepter la rupture, regardant l’espoir dans les yeux de Niall à chaque nouveau visage féminin, voir cet espoir continuer de briller malgré l’attente, vivant sa vie en donnant le change, travaillant à combler ce vide ouvert deux ans plus tôt qui ne faisait que s’approfondir, emportant sa gaieté dès qu’il se trouvait seul. Aujourd’hui, devant sa fenêtre et le spectacle de la pluie sur Londres, Louis sourie, les joues baignées de larmes. Il n’a probablement pas la vie qui le rendra heureux. Mais il estime que sa vie joyeuse, entourée de ses deux familles, suffira à masquer ce manque. Il tâche de positiver, de garder à l’esprit ce qu’il a qui compte et non ce dont il aurait besoin. Mais ce vide est si profond qu’il menace de l’engloutir. Ses larmes l’étouffent.

Un léger frappement à la porte le fait sursauter.

Il se murmure à lui-même : « soit fort, tout va bien. Tu es heureux. Tu vas bien ». Il s’essuie le visage, redresse les épaules et va ouvrir. Derrière la porte, ce n’est pas Harry venu pour leur soirée DVD. Ce n’est pas Zayn et son envie de jeux vidéo. Ce n’est pas Liam et son besoin de conseil. Ce n’est ni sa mère ni ses sœurs. Derrière la porte se trouve Niall. Un Niall trempé, qui dégouline sur le sol, les yeux rouges et le visage défait. Un Niall qui n’essaie même pas de donner le change, qui ne se cache pas derrière sa bonne humeur pour faire croire que tout va bien, comme il l’a fait tant de fois précédemment. Ce n’est pas le Niall qui demande juste un moment de normalité parmi eux, sans question sur sa fausse joie de vivre, pour aller mieux. Un coup d’œil suffit à Louis pour voir ses mains tremblantes, son visage défait, ses yeux implorants et ternes, le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure.

Aussi, il le prend dans ses bras, l’entraine dans son salon, le serre aussi fort que possible contre lui tout en le faisant s’asseoir sur son canapé. Sans un mot, il le couvre d’une couverture qui trainait là, sans jamais le lâcher, tâchant de lui faire comprendre par ses gestes qu’il peut se laisser aller, qu’il n’est pas seul et qu’il est aimé. Quand après deux minutes de silence Niall craque enfin et laisse échapper un sanglot, bientôt suivi de nombreux autres, Louis pleure également. Parce que son cœur se brise de voir Niall, son ami, son frère, sa raison d’être, aussi malheureux. Alors qu’il devrait être joyeux, entouré, aimé. Aussi, oublieux de lui-même, Louis berce-t-il Niall, lui murmurant des banalités, chantonnant. Et si sa voix tremble, peu importe, il sait que Niall ne demande qu’à être rassuré. Rassuré de savoir qu’il est aimé, qu’il est entouré, qu’il n’est pas seul.

Il lui faut une demi-heure pour se calmer suffisamment pour être capable de prendre une vraie respiration. Louis sait qu’un rien relancera la crise. Aussi fait-il attention à parler doucement, sans essayer de soutirer d’information.

\- Il faut que tu te changes. Tu vas être malade sinon. Vas dans la salle de bain, prends une douche bien chaude et je te prépare des vêtements, d’accord ?

Niall se contente d’hocher la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Louis va trouver des vêtements chauds pour lui, tâchant toujours de lui faire sentir par ce simple geste qu’il est là, que Niall n’a pas à affronter ce qui le tracasse seul. Et un quart d’heure plus tard, c’est devant un chocolat chaud et une vieille série télé qu’ils se retrouvent. Niall est pâle mais semble un peu mieux. Louis essaie de ne pas le fixer et se concentre sur la télé, lui laissant l’espace qu’il veut sans le laisser seul, lui laissant le choix de parler ou se taire. Les épisodes s’enchainent, les tasses se remplissent et se vident, les assiettes également, toujours en silence.

Jusqu’à ce que Niall ouvre enfin la bouche, la voix râpeuse et cassée par ses pleurs.

\- Je suis gay.

Si Louis est surpris, il tâche de ne pas le montrer. Il se contente de couper la télé et de se tourner vers Niall, attentif.

\- Et ?

Niall hausse les sourcils à la question.

\- Et je ne devrais pas. Je ne peux pas être gay et dans ce groupe.

Louis secoue la tête, incrédule. Mais sa voix reste calme quand il répond :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes les idoles de milliers de jeunes filles. Il est évident que ce n’est pas ce que je dois être.

Louis secoue de nouveau la tête.

\- Niall, tu n’a pas besoin d’être quelqu’un. Tu es toi. C’est pour ta voix que tu as été repéré. Pour ta personnalité que tu es resté. Et nous t’aimons pour toi. Tu n’as pas à être autre chose que toi.

Niall hoche la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Louis poursuit :

\- C’est pour cette raison que tu as craqué ?

\- Oui. Trois ans à prétendre que je m’intéresse à des femmes, à prétendre ne pas voir que je suis entouré d’hommes plus beaux les uns que les autres, à voir l’homme que j’aime en aimer une autre. Une autre que je ne pourrais jamais être car je suis un homme. C’est long trois ans. Vraiment long.

Louis a le cœur qui saigne. Voir l’amour de sa vie aussi dévasté lui brise le cœur. Savoir qu’il aime quelqu’un ajoutant à cette douleur. Et c’est autant pour Niall que pour masquer sa propre douleur qui menace de déborder qu’il prend de nouveau son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci s’agrippe alors à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Louis, ça fait tellement mal.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Louis se reprend, se répétant comme un mantra « il a besoin de toi, sois fort ! », et laisse Niall sortir du cercle de ses bras. Puis il lui sourie, lui attrapant les mains et jouant avec ses doigts, comme il le fait toujours. Puis il demande doucement, sachant que cela va lui briser le cœur mais que Niall a besoin qu’il s’y intéresse :

\- Alors, qui est-ce ?

Niall rougie, détourne le regard. Louis sait qu’il ne demande qu’à en parler, qu’il ne serait pas venu sinon.

\- Très bien, je jouerais au détective alors. Trois ans, c’est la durée depuis laquelle nous sommes ensemble. Et comme tu as parlé d’une petite amie, cela ne laisse que Zayn ou Liam. Alors, lequel ?

Niall se retourne vivement, plantant son regard dans le sien et parle, enfin, surprenant Louis par sa réponse.

\- aucun d’eux. Si ça avait été le cas, je serais allé chez eux quand j’ai craqué. Chercher le réconfort de la personne qu’on aime est le plus naturel, non ?

Louis est confus, il ne comprend plus.

\- Mais alors, qui ? Se sont les seuls que nous côtoyons que tu pourrais voir filer le parfait amour…

Niall soupire et se rapproche.

 

\- ce que tu peux être obtus quand ça te concerne Lou, s’en est désespérant.

Puis il l’embrasse. Doucement, précautionneusement. Louis reste choqué, effrayé d’être en plein rêve. Puis il décide d’en profiter, tant qu’il le peut, de le vivre comme si c’était réel. Et il répond à ce baiser, y plaçant tout l’amour qu’il éprouve pour Niall. Quand celui-ci s’écarte enfin de lui, un peu essoufflé, il murmure :

\- voilà qui répond à ta question ? Je t’aime Louis. Et te voir avec Eleanor m’a tué. Savoir que tu étais triste de votre rupture alors qu’une part de moi en était heureuse m’a déchiré. Te voir tous les jours rire, vivre sans moi est une torture. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout risquer. J’espère que cela ne changera rien à notre amitié. Je suis toujours le même, je te le promets. Je t’aime juste plus fort que je n’aime les autres, différemment. Mais je te promets que rien ne changera.

Louis répond alors, après s’être pincé et avoir réalisé qu’il est réveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens :

\- et si je ne veux pas que tout redevienne normal ?

Niall a les yeux qui s’agrandissent, la peur commençant à s’y montrer.

\- si je veux plus que ce que nous avions. Si je veux pourvoir te faire un câlin quand j’en ai envie, te serrer contre moi pour m’endormir, t’embrasser quand j’en ai besoin ou envie, recevoir ton baiser quand tu en as besoin ou envie, si je veux pouvoir dire que ton rire est pour moi, que je suis la cause de ton sourire, pouvoir te dire « je t’aime » à n’importe quel moment? Si je veux tout ça, l’accepterais-tu ?

Niall rougie, on ne peut plus conscient qu’il s’agit là d’une déclaration.

\- Je n’accepterais ça que d’une personne qui m’aime Louis.

\- Je t’aime Niall James Horan. Et depuis longtemps. Alors, me ferais tu l’honneur d’accepter d’être mon petit ami ?

\- évidemment !

Le baiser qui scelle leur accord est celui de la plénitude retrouvée, du bonheur. Ni Louis ni Niall ne ressentent plus ce vide qui les consumait. Aucun d’eux n’est plus brisé par l’absence, chacun comblé d’avoir sa moitié, son amour, sa vie, enfin au creux de ses bras.

Et lorsque le monde apprendra que le groupe le plus connu des jeunes comporte un couple en son sein, ils n’entendront pas la cacophonie d’un monde inconscient de leur amour, tellement perdu chacun dans l’immensité de l’autre, et soigneusement protégé des aléas du monde extérieure par leurs « frères » qui, témoin de cette adoration et cette beauté, ne songeront qu’à préserver cet échantillon de paradis.


End file.
